Tales
by hyejinpark
Summary: setelah melewati ribuan malam -malam yang panjang akhirnya aku dapat melihatmu kembali.


.

.

.

Jauh sebelum masa sekarang ketika dunia masih di penuhi oleh makhluk- makhluk mitos dengan kekutan sihir yang kuat ketika dunia dipenuhi dengan jerit-ketakutan serta pertumpahan darah demi kekuatan dan kehidupan abadi.

Jauh dimana jembatan penghubung antara dunia atas dan bawah mulai retak, keseimbangan dunia terancam dan harus ada yang menyegel kembali gerbang dimensi yang rusak.

Ketiga belas dewan surga berkumpul untuk mengatasi masalah yang terjadi, menyegel gerbang dimensi, mengembalikan-mengurung makhluk-makhluk mitos dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar, 'memutihkan ' kembali manusia .

Para dewan surga membagi mutiara jiwanya menjadi lima unsur kekuatan yang akan mengembalikan keselarasan dunia. Yang dimana setiap pemilik kekuatan itu harus siap untuk mati.

Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka setiap dua ratus tahun sekali, bagai aliran sungai yang selalu mengalir tak berujung ,Ini adalah tugas bagi para pelindung langit, mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan bersiap untuk takdir yang segera dimulai...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tales**

**.**

**Written by hyejinpark 2013©**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : Gs|OOC|KyuMin|Typo|****Tales_fantasy_****Gaje|Bad dict| Don't like don't read|**

**Don't bash ****|Plagiat not Allowed**

**Rate : T**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah,udaranya terasa lebih hangat menyambut datangnya musim semi. Kuncup-kuncup bunga yang mulai merekah menambah suasana ceria menyambut pagi. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang merangkai bunga. Senyum manisnya tak henti-hentinya terkembang dari mulutnya. Lee Sung Min adalah nama gadis itu. Ia adalah putri dari mendiang perdana mentri Lee Kang In. Kakaknya adalah Lee Si woon ,pejabat keuangan di istana. Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia menatap rangkaian bunganya yang sudah setengah jadi. Pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Sungmin mulai gusar,ia tidak ingin menikah setidaknya untuk saat ini. Tapi ibunya telah memutuskannya dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa membantahnya.

Sungmin tahu jika ibunya berubah sejak ayahnya meninggal. Ibunya melarangnya untuk pergi keluar rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membosankan. Sejak kecil ia telah dididik untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik sempat terfikir juga olehnya bagaimana bosannya menjalani hari hari tanpa kebebasan, hidup terkurung dalam rumah boneka dikendalikkan oleh peraturan dan norma -norma yang menjemukkan. Ia sadar akan itu semua tapi entahlah,ia sendiri tidak mengerti jalan fikiran ibunya saat ini, ibunya terlihat berbeda sejak ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar dan membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Itu Eunhyuk ,pelayan kesayangannya itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dirinya. Dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat akan menyampaikan berita penting. Eunhyuk mulai membuka mulutnya dan berbicara mengenai berita yang didengarnya.

"Jadi,apa kesimpulannya?"tanya Sungmin sambil terus merangkai bunga.

"Anda tidak jadi bertunangan!"jawab Eunhyuk senang.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, disunggingkannya sebuah senyuman tipis nyaris tak terlihat. Setelah itu ia kembali meletakkan rangkaiannya yang terakhir.

"Jangan terlalu senang, kita harus terlihat sedih bagaimanapun juga yang mati adalah calon tunanganku". Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan nonanya itu.

" selesai, letakkan ini di samping jendela!"pinta Sungmin dengan anggun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menaruh rangkaian itu di tempat yang diperintahkan. Sebuah anggukan dan senyum kecil tergambar di wajah lembutnya, Sungmin tampak senang akan hasil pekerjaannya. " Hyukki- ah , bantu aku! bukankah kita harus bersiap ke pemakaman"ucapnya lantang...

Eunhyuk yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah nonanya itu, dengan cekatan ia membantu Sungmin bersiap diri.

" hyukki-ah, ingat kau harus terus memegangiku ara! bersikaplah seolah aku sedang sangat terguncang , oh dan juga tunjukkan ekspresi cemasmu untukku!" ucapnya dengan penuh penegasan .

" nde, agashi" jawabnya menunduk patuh.

.

.

Gerimis tipis mewarnai pemakaman hari ini. Banyak pelayat yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman ini. Tentu saja karena yang meninggal adalah putra sulung dari dari mentri Kim. Apalagi beredar isu bahwa putra mentri Kim meninggal secara tidak wajar.

Dari kabar yang terdengar ia meninggal karena dibunuh oleh makhluk mitos, saat ia tengah mengejar sekawanan perampok yang kabur ke arah hutan. Kim Jung mo, tuan muda yang belum genap sebulan menjabat sebagai kepala polisi itu ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan bersimbah darah.

Nyonya Kim menangis sepanjang pemakaman,ia tak rela kehilangan putra semata wayangnya.

Sungmin berdiri lemas,mungkin jika Eunhyuk tidak memeganginya ia akan terjatuh. Sungmin pun tak luput dari perhatian para pelayat dan menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Pertunangan yang tinggal seminggu lagi batal karena kejadian ini.

"kau tampak sedih"bisik Siwon

Sungmin diam,tak berniat membalas perkataan kakaknya. Ia tahu ini hanya trik Siwon untuk membuat sandiwaranya sebagai tunangan yang ditinggal mati berantakan.

"Apa kau yang membunuhnya?"tanya Siwon berbisik.

Sungmin menginjak kaki Siwon kuat,membuatnya menahan sakit. Gila,bahkan jika Sungmin ingin pertunanganya batal ia tak mungkin melakukan hal yang nantinya akan membuat tangannya kotor. Sungmin melirik kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum puas. Karena kakaknya sandiwaranya tidak sepenuhnya sempurna.

Nyonya Lee terlihat ikut menenangkan mantan calon besannya yang hampir saja pingsan dengan dibantu para maid tentunya, sedangkan Sungmin masih sangat menikmati 'kesedihannya'.

Gerimis tipis berubah menjadi hujan. Para pelayat telah meninggakan pemakaman. Begitu juga dengan nyonya Lee dan nyonya berjalan pulang bersama Eunhyuk,sedang kakaknya telah kembali ke istana karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sungmin berteduh di sebuah kuil. Ujung hanboknya basah terkena air hujan. Eunhyuk sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan mengoceh tak jelas. Sungmin memperhatikan sekeliling. Terdapat krisan kuning disekeliling kuil.

Ia ingat pernah kesini. Tepatnya sewaktu ayahnya masih hidup. Saat itu ia dan ayahnya rajin ke kuil ini. Kadang ia pergi bersama Siwon. Saat itu ia bertemu dengan seorang pendeta tua yang ia panggil So Man .

Sungmin ingat juga saat So man mengajarkannya bermain pedang, saat itu dia sangat senang sekaligus takut. Takut kalau ibunya tahu ia belajar pedang, tetapi ia juga senang karena ayahnya yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu.

Tapi sejak ayahnya meninggal,nyonya Lee melarang putri tunggalnya untuk pergi ke kuil ini. Ia bahkan melarang Sungmin pergi kemana pun tanpa pengawasannya. Semenjak itu hidupnya terasa seperti seekor burung yang terkurung disangkar.

"Agasshi,kapan hujannya berhenti?" Eunhyuk merengek.

"Mana kutahu,bukan aku yang menurunkan hujan"ucap Sungmin santai.

"Aigoo, seharusnya anda duduk diam ditandu dan bukannya kabur seperti tadi, aigoo!agasshi "sungut Eunhyuk dan mendapat pelototan gratis dari Sungmin,

"Kau berani padaku?"

"Ani. Agasshi tunggu disini,aku akan mencari sesuatu agar anda bisa pulang"

ucap Eunhyuk takut, sambil berlari pergi menerobos hujan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan duduk menunggu di depan kuil. Hujan masih turun dan bertambah deras. Sudah tiga puluh menit Eunhyuk pergi, mungkin ia juga terjebak hujan fikirnya.

Sungmin masih duduk berjongkok di depan pintu kuil, sesekali ia menulis atau menggambar sesuatu dengan jarinya dilantai kuil yang tampak berdebu.

" Hyuki-ah... kenapa lama sekali" dengusnya bosan,

tatapan Sungmin beranjak ke sekililing kuil, seikat bunga krisan kuning yang tengah melayu...

" aku buat hiasan rambut saja" gumamnya mengusir bosan. Satu persatu,untaian bunga krisan itu ia rangkai sedemikian rupa sehingga berbentuk melingkar menyerupai mahkota.

" kyeopta" ucapnya pada krisan di tangannya

" Hyukki-ah, akan kuberikan untuknya nanti , eh... tapi ini sudah mau layu dibuang saja" . " aigoo... kenapa dia lama sekali oh!" kakinya menghentak hantakkan lantai kuil, bosan menunggu di depan kuil, Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam kuil dilihatnya beberapa deret patung Buddha yang menampakkan senyum wulas asih.

" Buddha, kapan hujannya akan berhenti apakah kau tak kasihan padaku bajuku sudah lembab dan perutkku juga lapar!, aneh sekali bukankah ini awal musim semi tapi kenapa hujannya begitu deras? Hyukki-ah!ppali..." Sungmin mendengus kesal , ditendangnya beberapa tempat lilin yang memang sudah terjatuh.

' takk!'

Tatakan lilin itu mengenai sesuatu. Dan seketika sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan meringis memegangi kepalanya , tangan kanannya memegang tatakan lilin yang ditendangnya tadi sedangkan diantara tangan kirinya terselip sebuah buku dengan sampul lusuh. Sungmin tersentak, refleks ia memundurkan langkahnya.

" jangan mendekat, kau siapa" Sungmin bersiap mengambil 'kuda- kudanya', yah walaupun tak terlihat sempurna, tapi ia masih mengingat jelas pelajaran bela dirinya meskipun sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu

" yak! Napeun yeoja, bisa bisanya melemparku dengan benda seperti ini haa!" ucap pria itu sambil meringis sakit

" na.. napeun? Hei, siapa kau berani sekali berbicara seperti itu padaku! tunggu kau pasti orang jahatkan " ucap Sungmin takut.

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya orang jahat...

Siapa yang orang jahat...

Pria itu memperhatikan Sungmin sambil berjalan mengelilinginya. Sungmin tampak bersiap lagi, didiringi dengan exspresi takut.

"Yakk! Kau mau apa hah? Jangan macam-macam atau ..."

"Apa kau Sungmin,putri tunggal dari mendiang mentri Lee?" pria itu memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Bb- bagaimana kau tahu?"

"takdir sudah semakin dekat"

Smirik pemuda itu menatap Sungmin yang ketakutan.

"kenalkan namaku Kyuhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun dan aku sudah lama menunggumu datang"

"menunggu? Menunggu apa?"

Delik Sungmin yang semakin ketakutan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk berlari ke arah kuil,namun belum sampai dikuil ia sudah bertemu dengan nonanya. Sungmin berjalan tanpa memperdulikan jika bajunya basah. Eunhyuk bergegas menghampirinya dan menutupinya dari hujan.

Ia terus meminta maaf karena terlambat menjemput Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia lebih peduli dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari pemuda bernama Kyuhyun tadi.

"kau harus bersiap untuk menghadapi takdirmu agashi"

"sebuah takdir yang terulang selama dua ratus tahun sekali, bersiaplah mulai sekarang kita akan melihat banyak darah yang tumpah nantinya"

" sepertinya aku harus pergi, semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi!" ucapnya singkat dan berlari menerobos hujan yang tak sederas tadi

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul, ditatapnya tatakan lilin yang masih dipegangnya sejak tadi,

" tidak bertemu lagi" gumamnya pelan

" agashi maafkan saya, aku benar benar terjebak hujan tadi! Agashi jangan marah padaku jebal agashi..." Eunhyuk merengek mengeratkan tanganya pada lengan Sungmin

Sungmin tidak peduli dengan rengekkan Eunhyuk, ia masih berjalan dengan tatapan kosong . Orang- orang yang melihatnya merasa iba , mereka mengira kalau agashi Lee merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan calon suaminya.

" Hyukki-ah, bawakan makan malamku segera aku sangat lapar!"

" nde, agashi... ! " jawabnya dengan mata berkaca kaca,

Eunhyuk tahu kalau Sungmin sudah meminta sesuatu padanya pasti ia sudah tak marah lagi.

Sungmin menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan piring dan mangkuk yang mengkilap, benar- benar bersih tak ada bumbu dari kuah masakan yang tersisa, ia melihat Eunhyuk yang akan membawa nampan itu ke dapur.

" kau demam? Wajahmu memerah " ucap Sungmin dan menempelkan tangan ke dahinya,

Eunhyuk menggeleng dalam hatinya ia bersyukur dapat memiliki Sungmin. Teringat akan kenangan buruknya , saat usianya delapan tahun ia dijual sebagai budak dan harus mengalami beberapa penyiksaan. Sangat menyakitkan, tapi untung ia bertemu Menteri Lee saat tengah berusaha kabur dari kejaran tuannya dulu.

Panjang jika harus diceritakkan, yang jelas Eunhyuk menganggap keluarga Lee adalah keluarga keduanya, dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia punya nama sekarang, Eunhyuk... terdengar manis ditelinganya.

Senang rasanya ada yang memanggil namamu, dulu ia bahkan tidak punya nama karena statusnya sebagai budak , keluarga lee adalah harta baginya sekarang.

" gwanchaseumnida ! aku bawa ini keluar dulu selamat beristirahat" ucapnya singkat lalu pergi memberi ruang untuk Sungmin beristirahat.

Pagi ini masih sama, hujan masih mengguyur hanyang sejak subuh tadi. Langitnya sangat gelap didiringi dengan gemuruh petir yang menyambar. Sungmin duduk terpekur sambil memandangi sulamannya yang tak kunjung jadi. Sebuah motif burung bangau yang mengepakkan sayap kelihatannya gagal, sayapnya kurang lebar dan kaki bangaunya juga pendek. Ia terkekeh melihat pekerjaannya sendiri.

" agashi, ini aku "

" nde, masuklah"

" ada apa? Apa agashi masih memikirkan Tuan muda Kim" tanya Eunhyuk berhati- hati,

Sungmin menggeleng dilihatnya Eunhyuk dalam- dalam,

" istirahatlah aku tahu kau demam, akan kusuruh Jeol membawa obat , kau tak perlu menemaniku hari ini, aku ingin melihat orabonim" ucap Sungmin lembut.

" tuan muda, sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi kelihatannya ada peristiwa penting, oh pembunuhan itu ! kemarin malam ada laporan kalau ditemukkan korban lagi, "

" korban?", entah kenapa ingatannya mengarah pada perkataan pria yang ditemuinya kemarin.

" apakah ini ada hubungnnya dengan pria itu" ia mencoba menerka- nerka. Sungmin pun dikagetkan oleh kedatangan ibunya .

Ia tak sadar kalau wanita berparas lembut itu sudah duduk di sampingnya, ia mengira Sungmin masih terpukul akan kegagalan pertunangannya.

Ny. Lee mengelus bahu Sungmin lembut dipeluknya tubuh putri semata wayangnya itu dengan sayang.

Entah kenapa, tiba tiba kepala Sungmin menjadi pusing dan seketika semuanya gelap dan sesak, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Ia benar benar kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

Ny. Lee yang panik langsung berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk . Mereka panik melihat Sungmin yang kesulitan bernafas, berkali kali memanggilnya namun tak ada jawaban hingga tabib datang dan mulai memeriksa keadaannya.

" Nona hanya kelelahan mungkin ia masih shock pasca kematian tuan muda Kim, saya sudah berikan resepnya dan pastikan ia beristirahat dengan baik, saya permisi" ucap tabib Jang dengan diantar Eunhyuk.

" biarkan aku yang menjaganya." ucap ny. Kim tegas

" pergilah!" yang disusul anggukan patuh dari Eunhyuk.

Ny. Kim menatap wajah putrinya dengan sendu ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahi sang putri.

" haruskah sekarang yeobo kau mengorbankan putri kita ?" ucap ny. Kim seraya mengemgam tangan putih putrinya itu.

Hujan masih belum berhenti, meskipun hanya gerimis halus yang tersisa tapi tanda hujan akan turun masih terlihat dari gelapnya kungkungan awan.

Siwon berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju kamar Sungmin, ia tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah. Siwon masuk dengan raut cemas dan lansung menghampiri yang terus terjaga...

" omonim, Sungmin..." Ia bertambah cemas ketika melihat wajah pucat adiknya,

" ia belum bangun juga?"

" Siwon- ah , kita harus segera mencari pengganti putra keluarga Kim, hatiku mengatakan bahwa takdir itu segera datang, cepatlah atau adik mu dalam bahaya, hiks... aku benar benar takut , aku tidak mau putriku mengorbankan dirinya demi hal hal seperti itu..." ny. Lee terisak tertahan, dicengkramnya kuat, kerah hanbok yang ia kenakan.

Seraya memberi kekuatan, Siwon mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh rapuh sang ibu. Usapannya berhasil menenangkan sang ibu, ia terpejam dalam dekapan hangat putranya.

Sungmin melenguh, digerakkannya tangan yang sejak semalam digenggam erat oleh sang ibu. Matanya mengerjap mencari cahaya. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar itu, ada ibu dan kakaknya yang masih terlelap.

Ia ingin bangun,namun tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakan. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering hingga ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata sekali pun. Sungmin mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi sayang ia tak mengingat apa pun juga. Yang dingatnya hanya pertemuannya dengan pria aneh bernama Kyuhyun dikuil serta kata-katanya yang begitu membekas diotaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari perkataanya?" batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

Nyonya Lee terbangun. Ia langsung melihat keadaan putri kesayangannya yang sudah sadar. Sungmin berkata jika ia baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya nyonya Lee tidak percaya,ia membangunkan Siwon dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi memanggil tabib.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Jika ibunya sudah bersikap begini maka tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menurut.

Nyonya Lee mengelap tangan Sungmin dengan kain basah. Ia begitu telaten mengurusi Sungmin. Dalam hati ia bersyukur dalam hati setidaknya perhatian ibunya tidak berubah.

Ditempat lain,tepatnya di sebuah kuil, Kyuhyun seperti biasa tengah menikmati tidur siangnya. Seorang pria segaris sedang cemberut dan dia melempar sebuah buku ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang tertangganggu tidur siangnya pun terbangun. Tapi ia tak marah, malah ia tersenyum ramah pada pria itu.

Pria itu masih cemberut,tak suka jika melihat senyuman Kyuhyun . Ia bilang iri , akan senyuman Kyuhyun yang mampu menakhlukkan hati hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun bertanya apa yang kali ini Yesung perbuat.

Yesung ,pria penyuka kura-kura itu tampak menjelaskan masalahnya dengan sedramatisir mungkin.

Kyuhyun hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Yesung dan seperti biasa memberikan dia petuah-petuah lama.

So man datang dengan tongkat rotan di tangan kanannya. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak mengenakan. Yesung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kyuhyun , Soman yang tak lain adalah guru mereka itu tampak berjalan mendekat.

Meski sudah tua namun So man masih nampak sehat dan tegak berdiri ketika sedang menghukum Yesung.

"Kim Yesung! Cepat kembali ke ruangan, lanjutkan kembali latihanmu !"

Dengan langkah yang lemas dan badan yang sedikit dibungkukkan ia kembali keruangan latihannya sedangkan Kyuhyun... ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya

So man hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Kyuhyun , tapi mau berbuat apalagi , pemuda tampan itu memang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya bahkan jauh sebelum Yesung dan lainnya datang.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun telah di didik dengan latihan yang sangat keras. Bukan hanya fisik tapi mentalnya juga telah di tempa.

Meskipun terlahir dari bangsawan, memiliki tubuh bagus wajah tampan dan otak yang tergolong jenius ia tak dapat melakukan apa yang dia ingin karena statusnya , ibunya adalah seorang selir maka dari itu, ia sudah biasa jika mendapat perlakuan yang buruk.

Sampai saat usianya sembilan tahun, ia bertemu dengan Soman dan saat itulah semua pelatihan itu dimulai.

.

.

.

" andweeeeee..."

Yesung berteriak entah pada siapa, tanganya menjambak rambutnya sendiri , ia meratap melihat sebuah mangkuk besar berisi soup ayam ginseng, eh tapi hanya terlihat kuahnya saja. Ia kehilangan ayam- ayamnya sekarang.

Donghae tampak senang, tidak ia sangat bahagia karena pertama ia mendapatkan dua paha ayam ginseng dan dapat melahapnya sekaligus dan ke dua ia dapat melihat ekspresi menderita Yesung dengan sangat puas.

Yesung menatap tajam Donghae dan hanya di balas dengan tatapan santai oleh Donghae, ia pun melengos dan berlalu sambil tertawa jahil lalu kembali ke ruang latihannya. Tak lupa ia juga menepuk nepuk bahu Yesung bermaksud jahil dengan memamerkan paha ayamnya yang kini tinggal tulang. Yesung yang merasa 'sekarat 'karena lapar hanya bisa duduk menatap mangkuk yang kini kosong.

" ini, makanlah ! aku memasak banyak " ucap Ryewook tiba tiba. Ia membawa lagi semangkuk soup ayam ginseng lalu memberikannya pada Yesung.

" Ryogie- ah, Gomapseumnida!..." ucap Yesung yang langsung mendekap mangkuk itu dengan senyum yang lebar, tidak dipedulikannya asap yang mengepul dari dalam mangkuk itu dan langsung melahapnya.

"hei, makannya pelan- pelan . Apa kau tidak tidak kepanasan?" ucap Ryewook lagi

Yesung menggeleng, ia tetap menikmati jam makannya dengan lahap.

" ini sangat enak Ryeogie-ah, kau benar benar pandai memasak! Hehehe... boleh aku minta tambah?" ucapnya beraegyo ria...

Ryeowook yang melihat exspresi wajah Yesung itu, hanya menggelengkkan kepalanya. Tanpa menjawab ia langsung membawakan lagi semangkuk soup ayam ginseng untuk Yesung.

Sang dewi malam tampak enggan menampakkan wajahnya. Angin malam berdesir halus meninggalkkan jejak-jejak dingin. Langitnya masih suram... sapuan angin tipis kembali mengibaskan rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Ia tampak tenang duduk bersandar pada batang kayu pohon persik.

Manik matanya, tak bergeming menatap langit yang masih diselimuti awan hitam. Rasanya sungguh sesak jika harus mengingat kembali masa- masa itu. Dipegang erat olehnya sebuah cincin giok biru yang menggantung indah dalam sebuah benang sutra merah. Sesak jika harus mengingat kembali semua itu.

'pukk'

Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya, itu Donghae. Kyuhyun bergeming lalu bergegas menyimpan benda berharganya itu. Donghae tersenyum melihat itu, apa Kyuhyun mengira ia akan mengambil benda itu?, hah ... ada- ada saja, pikirnya . Lalu Donghae pun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

" hyung , aku tadi bertemu denganya"

" nugu?"

" dia, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

Manik rubahnya menatap lembut ke arah langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Udara dingin yang sungguh menusuk, Sungmin semakin mengeratkan selimut itu ketubuhnya. Matanya sulit terpejam malam ini, pertemuan kemarin sungguh mengganggu pikirannya .

Udara dingin semakin menusuk, dan semakin ia eratkan selimut tidurnya lagi. Kejadian hari ini benar benar membingungkan baginya, bagaimana mungkin pria tadi mengetahui namanya, padahal mengenal saja tidak.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal , ada perasaan takut dan sesak sangat sesak hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Dirasakannya kembali nafasnya yang masih sesak .

Dalam cahaya kamar yang remang, Sungmin terus memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun , entah apa maksud dari perkataannya, Sungmin tidak bisa dibuat tidur olehnya belum lagi ia mengatakan bahwa ia murid tuan So Man...'eh' raut wajah Sungmin seketika mengeras lalu disingkapnya selimut dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Ia larut dalam fikirannnya sendiri, bukan tentang perkataan Kyuhyun kemarin tapi pria itu, So Man.

Disaat inilah, Sungmin rindu dengan ayahnya. Ayah yang selalu ada disampingnya, ayah yang paling ia sayangi sebelum ibu dan kakaknya. Dia diperingkat pertama bagi Sungmin.

"aboeji" ucap Sungmin lirih...

**-Flashback-**

" aboeji! Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya seorang gadis kecil dengan hanbok pink pucat dan rompi hijau muda yang bertengger apik di tubuh mungilnya hiasan rambut beruba jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu ungu menambah manis penampilan gadis itu. tentu jika dilihat dari penampilannya ia bukan dari kalangan biasa, dia Lee Sung Min putri tunggal mentri Lee Young Woon.

Bersama ayahnya, Sungmin mengunjungi sebuah kuil tua yang terletak jauh dari keramaian,

"aneh sekali, kuil ini letakknya sangat dekat dengan pemakaman mana ada yang mau berdoa kesini, lagi pula ini sudah masuk pintu hutan rokugo,, hutan yang terkutuk" gumam Sungmin seraya memajukan bibir mungilnya.

" aboeji mendengarmu Min-ah"

Sungmin sontak menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dengan tatapan tanpa dosa ia mengembangkan senyuman lima jarinya.

Mentri Lee lalu mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya itu dengan sayang,

"jagalah ucapanmu, ini tempat suci tempat berkumpulnya para 'Dewa'! jangan berfikiran macam-macam arasseo!"

"hmm, aresseo aboeji! Mianhae" sesal Sungmin dengan ucapan manja

Mentri Lee hanya tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya itu, tanpa ada exspresi yang berarti ia hanya menatap dalam manik rubah Sungmin yang memancarkan cahaya keunguan. Hatinya seakan tersayat ketika mengingat kembali takdir yang mengikat putrinya itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,ini sudah takdirkan!.

Tangan kecil Sungmin meraih tangan kekar ayahnya, ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali menatap wajah sang ayah dengan kepolosannya menatap sang ayah dengan binar keunguan di balik manik hitam mata rubahnya.

Mentri Lee yang terbangun dari lamunannya, namun kembali datang padanya lagi sebuah kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa putrinya itu, cepat atau lambat itu sudah pasti. Ia tidak rela jika tangan kecil dan putih ini harus menjadi 'merah' dan 'terluka'. Ia tidak mau jika tatapan polos ini harus berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan mengerikan.

"Sungmin puteriku, dia puteriku! So man-sshi. Jika bukan karena kejadian tujuh tahun lalu dan ramalan bodoh itu serta Sumpahku, aku tidak akan membiarkan puteriku seperti ini. Demi apapun, aboeji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka nak!" monolog mentri Lee dalam hati.

"kau tidak bisa merubah apapun Tuan Lee ! itu sudah jadi kehendak langit"

Mentri Lee terhenyak sesaat dari lamunannya kembali, itu So Man-sshi seseorang yang akan membuat semuanya 'ketempatnya' mengembalikan apa yang sudah langit tetapkan pada puteri kecilnya.

Tangan Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah dieratkannya tubuh mungilnya pada langan kekar ayahnya. Sungmin merasakan ada hawa yang membuat nafasnya sesak ia ketakutan sekarang.

"aku tahu ini keputusan yang sulit mentri Lee, namun kau tidak melupakan semua itu kan? Ingatlah kau tidak dapat merubah takdir langit. Orang-orang seperti puterimu sudah menjadi bagian dari langit bahkan sebelum ia menjadi puterimu lee Young Woon" tegas So man pada mentri Lee yang terlihat goyah akan keputusannya.

Mentri Lee hanya diam apalagi kalau bukan diam dan menjalaninya dengan pasrah, ia tidak mungkin menentang langit bukan! Apalagi jika mengingat Sungmin...

Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan posisisnya dengan Sungmin. Dipegangnya erat bahu mungil itu lembut, Sungmin tahu jika fikirannya ayahnya sedang kalut sekarang ia hanya diam lalu memasang senyum semanis yang dia bisa.

"min-ah, dengarkan aboeji! Jika harinya tiba nanti kau harus selalu ingat denga nasehat-nasehat dari aboeji ne, jangan melawan omonin juga selalu turuti orabonim ne, aboeji akan cara agar kau selalu hidup bahagia kau harus tetap hidup untuk aboeji arraseo!"

"arasseo aboeji"

Sementara So man yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika ini akan jauh lebih sulit.

"namamu Sungmin kan nona kecil?" ucap So man ramah

Sungmin yang masih takut dengan So man hanya mengangguk seraya meneratkan tangannya pada sang ayah.

" Min-ah, kenalkan beliau tuan Soman ia akan menjadi guru keterlampilanmu mulai saat ini" ucap ayahnya

" soengsonim..., tapi aboeji bukankah omonim melarang ku untuk keluar rumah dan lagi sudah ada Jung ajjuma yang mengajarkanku "

" bukan keterlampilan yang omonim dan jung ajjuma, tapi keterlampilan membela diri. Bukankah puteriku ini selalu iri jika melihat Si woon berlatih pedang hmm! "

"jinja! Tapi omm..."

"tidak usah cemas, aboeji sudah mengurusnya hmm"

" ne aboeji!"

Dengan sopan Sungminpun mengenalkan dirinya pada tuan So man. Wajahnya tak henti dihiasi senyuman. Dan tanpa mereka sadari tampak seorang anak laki-laki mengintip dari kajauhan. Pipinya merona terlihat jelas dari kulitnya yang putih, ia menyukai senyuman itu... senyuman Lee Sungmin.

**-Flasback end-**

Sungmin hanyut dalam ingatannya, saat pertama ia bertemu dengan tuan So man. Jujur ia sangat menikmati masa-masa itu, ia dapat dengan bebas keluar, mengayunkan pedang, berlari, mengitari bukit, menikmati udara sore , dan berjalan kaki di pagi hari. Semuanya menyenangkan, jika tidak ada hari itu hari dimana ayahnya meninggal ...

Sejak saat itu Sungmin menghentikan semua aktifitasnya itu. dan ibunya yang melarangnya ke luar rumah tanpa pengawal.

Kembali Sungmin menerucutkan bibirnya, ia ingat pada Kyuhyun jika pria itu murid tuan So Man kenapa ia tidak mengenalnya atau ia hanya berpura-pura kenal padanya, tapi mana mungkin. Setahu Sungmin saat ia menjalani latihannya bersama So man hanya ada tiga orang yaitu Sungmin, tuan So man dan ayahnya.

Tapi jika difikir lagi, Sungmin hanya berlatih enam bulan pada So man apa mungkin jika setelah itu ia mencari murid baru. Tapi kenapa pria itu mengenalnya dan bilang ia sudah lama menunggu Sungmin.

Sungmin mengacak –acak rambutnya sendiri, terlalu banyak kata tetapi dan itu dalam otaknya. Ia mendengus kesal...

lalu dilihatnya langit yang benar- benar gelap.

Kabut tipis mengitari suasana malam di Hanyang ,malam yang semaki larut dalam kegelapan, desiran angin membekukan semuanya. Jerit ketakutan manusia sayup sayup terdengar menyayat kegelapan malam.

Suara lolongan srigala tapi mengapa ini terdengar indah entah untuk siapa. Bukan hanya suara serigala yang mengaung dan jerit takut manusia tapi ada ribuan burung gagak yang berterbangan di langit malam Hanyang...

Bagai sungai kecil yang mengalir tetesan darah segar menodai kegelapan malam itu. Angin sekan ikut berpesta menyeruakkan bau anyir membawanya pada masing- masing takdir terpilih.

'oak, oak, oak, oak...'

Ratusan gagak berpesta mengitari langit malam Hanyang, mereka terbang berputar-putar , saling menabrak, dan menukik satu sama lain. Tak ayal sebagiann dari gagak gagak itu membentur tembok dan jendela rumah warga.

Tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan dari dalam sana , sebab sejak sore tadi seluruh warga di desa itu sudah mengungsi.

Kabut asap itu perlahan datang dan bertambah menebal seiring dengan laju pertambahan gagak di langit malam itu. bersamaman dengan itu bayangan hitam muncul dari balik tanah...

'oak, oak, oak,'

Nona muda itu duduk terpekur memandangi perubahan aneh pada dirinya, manik rubah itu kini tidak lagi berwarna kecoklatan tetapi ungu gelap, dan lihatlah rambut yang tadi terkelabang rapih kini sudah tergerai indah berayun bersama angin .

Angin , yah sejak Sungmin menatap bulan tadi ia merasakan keganjilan pada tubuhnya. Ia masih tidak bergeming, tangan putihnya terlihat semakin putih tidak ini sangat putih atau pucat. Manik rubah itu masih menrka nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"gagak!" serunya terpekik ketika ia membuka pintu. Seekor gagak mati tepat di depan kakinya saat ia akan melangkah keluar.

Kembali manik rubah itu berubah tajam hingga mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan yang lebih gelap kali ini. Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dibelakangnya dan bersiap untuk menerkamnya.

Rasanya dingin dan aneh ada aura mencekam namun tidak ada rasa takut dalam hati nona itu. untuk beberapa saat Sungmin masih bergeming ,untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga bayangan itu perlahan mengungkuk Sungmin mulai dari kaki hingga pinggang ramping nona itu.

Nafasnya tiba tiba sesak saat bayangan hitam itu terus naik mengungkung tubuhnya, manik rubah yang tadinya berwarna ungu kembali ke warna semula kecoklatan...

Sungmin masih tidak bergerak otaknya seperti tidak merespon tuntutan hatinya yang mulai gemetar takut. Kaku tubuhnya kaku hingga saat bayangan itu sudah mencapai sebatas leher putihnya,

'Crashh'

Tubuh Sungmin hampir limbung jika Kyuhyun tidak menangkapnya.

Pekikan jerit kesakitan kembali terdengar ketika Donghae merapalkan mantra mantra suci yang terdengar indah di telinga Sungmin. Hei tunggu , suara ini suara yang selalu kudengar beberapa hari ini semenjak kematian Kim Jung mo...

'blash'

Kembali Donghae membelah bayangan hitam yang sempat menyatukan diri kembali dengan kertas mantranya, hingga tidak ada jalan lain jika begini, sebuah kipas kertas dengan lukisan serta ukiran bunga teratai putih menari cantik dalam pegangan tangannya .

"pergilah kegelapan tanpa dasar"

Seketika angin kencang kembali berhembus menerbangkan segala yang ada. Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraup tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam dekapan hangat dan semakin erat.

Donghae masih dengan posisi kuda-kudanya dengan kipas kertas dengan ia perlakukan sebagai senjata, dengan cepat kembali membelah bayangan hitam itu hingga tidak bersisa lagi.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu,ratusan gagak jatuh bersamaan memenuhi tanah Hanyang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih diam dan wajahnya masih terlihat pucat pasi mata rubahnya terus menatap nanar pemandangan di depan nya saat ini.

Jangan lupakan ia masih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun sekarang, entah kenapa ia tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu biarlah tetap begini meskipun harus tercekat namun perasaannya menghangat sekarang.

"omonim"

Tidak ia melupakan ibunya bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh ini, reflek ia gerakann tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamar sang ibu .

Namun saat ia akan melangkah otot kakinya terasa lemas , semuanya terasa berputar dan gelap hingga ia jatuh kembali dalam dekapan hangat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau lihat yang barusan untung kita bergerak cepat jika terlambat sedikit saja... Kyu! Agashi.."

"ne hyung bantu aku membawanya ke kamar"

"nne.."

"apa yang terjadi padanya kyu apa kekuatannya sudah mulai muncul, bukankah masih tersisa tiga purnama lagi untuknya bergabung dengan kita tapi mengapa cepat sekali, wahh! Tampaknya kau jauh kebih kuat dari pada kami agashi"

Ucap Donghae saat melihat kesibukan Kyuhyun merapikan selimut ke tubuh Sungmin.

Derap langkah kaki tegap Siwon terdengar menuju kamar Sungmin yang terletak di utara dari kediaman utama keluarga Lee.

Hingga wajah tampan Siwon mengeras saat melihat ada dua pria asing yang berada dalam kamar adiknya tersebut. Ia tampak akan melayangkan tinjunya pada ke dua pria itu terlebih pada Kyuhyun. Karena tangan pemuda itu tampak mengenggam erat tangan adiknya yang sedang tertidur eh atau malah Sungmin pingsan fikir Siwon.

Tangan berotot itu sudah akan melayangkan tinjunya pada itu namun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun kepalan itu perlahan mengendur. Ia kaget dengan wajah seseorang yang ia ada dihadapannya sekarang,

"yayng, Yang mulia ..." lirih Siwon yang hanya terdengar olehnya dan Kyuhyun pastinya.

Siwon masih terperangah dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, ia tidak menyadari seringaian sinis dari Kyuhyun.

"maaf, kami lancang memasuki kamar adikmu Lee Siwon-sshi kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya " ujar Donghae memecah tatapan mereka.

"Sungmin, apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa ia bisa...ahrgggh"

Satu pukulan ringan dari Donghae mengantarkan Siwon terbaring di alam mimpi.

"Kyu, kkaja ini belum saatnya Sungmin tahu tentang tugasnya dan lagi pula kekutannya belum sepenuhnya muncul bisa bahaya jika ada penjaga terlebih nyonya Lee jika tahu apa yang terjadi disini"

Saran Donghae seraya menyebarkan kertas mantra untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Ia juga tidak lupa menyalakan sebuah lili biru dengan aroma madu yang berfungsi menghapus ingatn Siwon dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk seraya membopong tubuh Siwon yang lebih besar darinya ke kamar Siwon.

Dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, suasana di sekitar kamar Sungmin kembali tenang seperti semula.

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat terang dan syarat akan kehangatan mentari mengantarkan hawa musim semi nan sejuk saat bunga bunga bermekaran dan rumput yang menyala hijau, mengahadirkan suasana hijau . pagi ini semua warga berkumpul di pusat pemerintahan tidak sebut saja ini alun alun.

Banyak sekali warga yangmemasang expresi takut, bingung dan ada yang beberapa marah mengumpat petugas, mengomentari ketidak becusan kerja mereka untuk melindungi desa mereka.

Namun tidak dengan anak-anak yang berkumpul juga di alun alun itu. tampak mereka sangat ceria seprti hari hari sebelumnya, tidak ada beban. Salah seorang anak yang paling tinggi itu mengumpulkan semuanya.

Mereka berkumpul untuk membagi kelompoknya masing-masing dan memencar kembali. Lempar batu, mereka tampak asik mengumpulakn batu dan menyusunnya tinggi-tinggi lalu di rubuhkannya lagi. Raut ceria dan bahagia menghiasai pagi mereka. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui jika orang tua mereka sedang dihantui oleh ketakutan.

Seorang pria gembul dengan attribut lengkapnya sebagai penjabat militer menatap senang expresi anak –anak yang sedang bermain itu.

Pagi belum terlalu siang ketika segerombolan laki-laki berseragam mulai berbaris seraya mengamati keributan hari ini. Dibelakang mereka tampak sebuah gerobak kayu dengan tumpukan jerami diatasnya. Bau anyir meyebar menembus indra penciuman mereka.

"ini para korban yang kami temukan di perbatasan hutan desa tuan." Seru salah seorang lelaki yang disebut pemimpin pasukan itu.

Lelaki gembul itu berjalan mendekat dan memeriksa satu persatu mayat yang sudah tidak baik lagi keadaanya. Tubuh mereka pucat dengan bagian mata yang menghitam dan cekung, bibir mereka mengaga lebar seperti habis menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan.

Kulit mereka juga terkesan kering dan keriput...(?) hei mereka bahkan masih muda bahkan ada satu mayat seorang remaja lelaki dan kulit yang keriput, ini aneh fikir seorang yang akrab di panggil Shin dong itu.

"kuburkan mereka dengan layak dan cari tahu keluarganya"

Ucap Shindong final dan lansung bergegas menuju istana untuk melaporkan kejadian ini pada atasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"agashi kau belum memakan makanan mu , cepatlah dimakan jika nyonya tahu kau belum makan maka habislah aku." Ucap Eunhyuk yang menyodorkan sumpit serta sendok ke tangan Sungmin.

Tapi maaf gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makannya sekarang . sejak ia bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati dirinya terbungkus hangat oleh selimut.

Ia bisa mengingat kejadian semalam lilin biru penghapus ingatan yang Donghae nyalakan tidak mempan untuknya setidaknya untuk Siwon itu ampuh.

"agashi jebal ayo makan!"

Sungmin tidak menggubris rengekan Eunhyuk ia hanya diam dan fokus membaca buku dihadapannnya itu.

Eunhyuk menyerah direbahkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku di lantai kamar Sungmin , tanpa di sengaja, manik mata itu mengarah pada lelehan lilin yang tidak sengaja tertinggal.

"apa itu, perasaan aku sudah membersihkan kamar nona,kenapa masih ada noda yan terting.. omona!, wangi sekali ini ini apa?"

"eh, apa yang kau lakukan Hyukki-ah?"

"agashi, apa ini wewangian milikmu apa ini yang disebut lilin aroma terapi(?) ,?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya memperlihatkan potongan lilin yang tertinggal sekejap manik mata Sungmin terbelalak.

"buang itu Hyukki-ah, buang jauh jauh" perintah Sungmin.

"eh tapi agashi.."

"buang kubilang dan cepat ganti makan siangku dengan soup kimchi saja..ppali!"

"nne, mianhea agashi, saya segera ambilkan"

"aneh sekali agshi pagi ini..." ucap eunhyuk berlari menuju dapur.

Kepala Sungminn tertunduk mengantarkannya lebih dalam menatap tulisan tulisan hangul pada bukunya . Ia sedikit terisak saat mengingat keanehan tentang dirinya, hanya sang ayah yang ia ingat sekarang...

"abeoji" lirih Sungmin.

Ny. Lee menyuruh Siwon untuk mengajaknya ikut serta ke ulang tahun yang diadakan putri Minyoung hari ini. Ia berfikir jika siwon mengajaknya ikut maka mungkin akan ada pangeran tampan yang lain nantinya akan tertarik pada sungmin.

Jika itu terjadi maka pernikahan akan diputuskan dan Sungmin akan selamat dari takdir mengerikan itu. Siwon berpendapat jika sebaiknya Sungmin harus menghadapi takdir itu tapi ny. Lee bersikeras jika itu tidak boleh terjadi. Putrinya harus selamat.

Sementara itu ulang tahun putri Minyoung nampak berjalan sederhana. Hanya beberapa pangeran serta sarjana muda yang hadir. Sungmin meminum tehnya dengan anggun. Sesekali ia menanggapi pertanyaan dari beberapa pangeran.

"Kami turut berduka atas batalnya pernikahanmu agashi Lee, sayang sekali padahal putera dari Mentri Kim itu adalah seorang yang baik dan tampan" ucap salah seorang keluarga bangsawan yang hadir. Sungmin meletakkan tehnya lalu menanggapinya dengan senyum sedikit berpuisi tentang perasaannya saat ini hingga membuat para tamu yang duduk disana merasa terharu dan terpesona oleh kepintaran dan kelembuatannya,

"Gwanchanaseumnika, aku sudah bisa menata hidupku kembali mungkin Kim Jungmo-ssi belum berjodoh denganku" ujarnya .

"Eonni Hwating!" Ujar puteri Minyoung seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan membuat semua orang tertawa atas tingkah imutnya.

Tidak berselang lama Kyuhyun masuk dan Minyoung langsung menghampiri kakaknya itu dengan senang. Sungmin kaget menatap kyuhyun,tapi buru buru ia kembali normal.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan santai,tidak ada cerminan seorang pangeran sedikitpun. Minyoung nampak tak terganggu. Malah senang karena kakaknya hadir.

Sungmin pamit duluan dengan alasan tak enak badan. Ia berjalan terburu buru. Kyuhyun menghadang di hadapannya,gerakan kyuhyun sangat cepat. Ia tersenyum evil dan bilang jika mereka harus bicara. Sungmin tak menjawab,kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan sungmin pergi.

Siwon hendak mengerjar tapi putri Minyoung menahannya. Ia bilang jika keluarga siwon tak bisa menentang takdir.

"Yak! Lepaskan kau mau aku kemana? Tidak sopan jika seorang keturunan raja menarik-narik tangan seorang gadis terhormat dimalam hari!yak! kubilang ku bilang lepaskan ini sakit "

ucap Sungmin yang pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun namun tampaknya pangeran itu tidak bergeming dan terus membawa Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan ocehannya.

"napeunnom!" ucap Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai dan berdiri di depan pintu gerbang Kuil,

"Kau membawaku sejauh ini ,ketempat ini ttapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa bbagaimana bisa secepat ini?" lirih Sungmin tidak percaya sembari melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah ia juga baru sadar jika hiasan rambutnya terlepas dan mengerai sebagaian poninya.

"Maaf atas tanganmu agashi " ujar kyuhyun mendekat dan menyibakkan rambut Sungmin ke belakang lalu menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Entah perasaan dari mana degup jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat sebuah perasaan hangat menyapa pipi gadis itu dan meninggalkan noda merona,

"Masih sakitkah?" ujar kyuhyun kemudian nafas Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja menerpa membuat jantunganya berdegup makin kencang.

"Tidak sopan" ujar Sungmin menghempaskan Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepannya berusaha menghilangkan yang bingung akan tingkah gadis itu beralih cuek dan langsung menjelaskan maksud membawanya kemari.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke kuilnya. Disitu ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya,tentang sungmin yang terpilih dan harus berlatih. Sungmin tak begitu terkejut karena dulu ia sempat mendengar pembicaraan pendeta tua dengan ayahnya.

Sungmin bertanya jika ia menyetujuinya apakah ia akan selamat? Kyuhyun hanya bilang jika selamat tidaknya sungmin bergantung pada takdir langit. Jika ia tidak menyetujuinya pun ia akan mati dan ini tanpa berusaha apapun.

Setidaknya jika ia menyetujui perjanjian maka ia telah berusaha untuk hidup. Sungmin setuju dan meminta satu syarat. Hapuskan ingatan ibunya tentang dirinya,hanya itu satu satunya cara agar dia bergabung.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan bilang ia tak bisa melakukan itu. ia bukan dewa dan lagi menghapus kenangan manusia adalah perbuatan yang kejam apalagi ibunya sendiri. Ia mengatakan jika sungmin harus meyakinkan ibunya.

Kesempatan sungmin bertemu ibunya adalah malam ini dan ini perintah.

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa!memangnya ada yang lucu apa?ishh kau ini benar-benar sudah gila ya?"

"bwahhahahhhaaa, anih hahahahaha hanya saja permintaanmu tadi sangat lucu menghapus ingatan? Hahha, kau kira aku ini dewa?Lee Sungmin-ssi biarpun kita ditakdirkan berbeda namun kita tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa mati dan menuruti kehendak langit,kau ini ada-ada saja"

" masih tidak mengerti dengan takdir yang kau maksud itu, bagaimana bisa takdir yang dibawa langit sangatlah dan kehendak langit bukankah pada akhirnya kematianlah yang menjadi takdir langit kelak?Lalu kenapa kalian masih dengan bodoh untuk menurutinya?apa kalian tidak punya mimpi untuk membangun masa depan?kau bilang padaku jika kalian sudah berlatih keras selama ini lalu apa gunanya jika itu sebagai jalan kematian kalian?"

tanya Sungmin panjang lebar dan membuat Kyuhyun termanggu dibuatnya ia tidak menyangka jika omongan Sungmin ada benarnya namun,

"Lee Sungmin-ssi, itu kejam menghapus kenangan dari seorang yang dicintai itu sangatlah kejam"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin memegang bahu gadis itu memandang manik rubahnya dalam membuatnya terpaku kala menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang diterpa oleh sinar bulan,cukup lama mereka saling menatap hingga Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya,manik rubah Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku bahagia hidup didunia ini walaupun hanya sebentar" itulah kalimat yang kyuhyun bisikkan padanya...

Sungmin pulang dan mendapati ibunya dengan wajah muram, sebelumnya ia telah mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun yang menyeret Sungmin dari pesta ulang tahun puteri Minyoung. Ibunya lalu menyuruh eunhyuk untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Saat itu ibunya menyuruhnya duduk dan bertanya tentang kyuhyun. ia bilang jika pangeran pertama yang dilahirkan dari selir tidak akan dapat menikmati kemewahan. Dan lagi asal usul selir Cho yang semula adalah dayang membuat pangeran kyuhyun tidak cocok untuk keluarga Lee.

Sungmin tersenyum dan berkata jika ibunya tak perlu mencemaskannya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik.

"kalau begitu omonim aku istirahat dulu,jumuseyo omonim!" ucap Sungmin menyudahi pertemuan mereka namun bukannya beranjak ke kamarnya Sungmin malah pergi ke taman belakang tempat Kyuhyun menunggunya.

"Sudah memutuskannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut lalu melompat kearah Sungmin dari atas pohon tempat ia bersandar tadi,Sungmin mengangguk dan meminta Kyuhyun menunggunya berkemas ia pun mengangguk senang lalu memberikan senyuman manis membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdegup kencang.

**.**

**.**

Pagi bersambut,ny. Lee terkaget mendapati putrinya yang hilang. Ia menyuruh siwon untuk mencarinya,siwon yang tau akan keberadaan sungmin hanya berpura pura ikut panik. Sebelumnya putri min young menceritakan semuanya pada siwon.

Tentang kisah itu. siwon tak boleh menceritakannya pada siapa pun kecuali pada anak pertamanya kelak. Karena takdir ini akan bergulir lagi entah lima tahun ataupun dua ratus tahun yang akan datang. Siwon paham dan berkata apa itu alasan yang mulia raja seolah mengasingkan Minyoung dan Kyuhyun,Minyoung tersenyum dan bilang jika yang mulia terlalu mencintai mereka.

Sungmin kini berada dikuil. Yesung menghampirinya dengan wajah ceria. Ia lalu mengantar sungmin berkeliling. Kuil itu kini terlihat sebagai camp pelatihan.

Ada yang berlatih pedang,tombak,panah ataupun martial art. Ada yang mengeluarkan api dari tangannya,ada yang mengendalikan air,menumbuhkan tanaman dan masih banyak kegiatan aneh lainnya.

Sungmin berjalan tanpa mendengarkan yesung yang terus berceloteh tentang betapa menyenangkan nya berlatih disini. Terutama nanti jika pertunjukan sebenarnya dimulai. Sungmin ia mencari kyuhyun.

Yesung lalu menyudahi tournya dan mengantarnya ke ruang pendeta tua. Ia lalu meninggalkan sungmin seorang diri.

Disitu tak banyak yang dibicarakan orang tua itu kecuali tentang kesiapan sungmin. Terutama tentang yang bisa hidup hanya satu dan itu akan bisa hidup abadi seperti dewa.

Sungmin berjalan mengelilingi camp. Melihat berbagai orang berlatih. Yesung menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bertarung. Sungmin tak mau,tapi yesung memaksa hingga ia membanting yesung ke tanah.

Yesung tertegun dan donghae tertawa begitupun kyuhyun yang tiba tiba berada di atas pohon. Ia bilang jika martial arts sungmin melompat turun dan mengajak sungmin untuk bertarung bersamanya.

"Ayo kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuanmu agashi!"

"Shirio!"

"Ambil pedang ini dan lawan aku ayolah kami hanya ingin tahu permainan pedang seorang puteri keluarga Lee bukankah dulu kau sering berlatih dengan ayahmu oh?"

Sungmin tertegun untuk sesaat batinnya ,"bagaimana dia tahu jika dulu ayahnya sering mengajarinya ilmu pedang?",

"Ayo lawan aku ayunkan pedangmu aku mau lihat seberapa jauh kemampuanmu Ming!"seru Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin dan membuat hatinya mencelos mendengar kalimat terakhir darinya,

"apa katanya tadi 'Ming' nama macam apa itu baiklah jika memintanya Cho!" Yesung menyingkir,Sungmin menolak tapi kyuhyun menatapnya tajam hingga ia setuju.

Yesung bertaruh pada Donghae jika sungmin akan kalah. Sungmin menyerang kyuhyun,tapi kyuhyun selalu menghindar dengan mudah.

Hingga dengan satu gerakan kaki kyuhyun sungmin terjatuh. Yesung bertepuk tangan senag karean prediksinya selalu tepat.

Kyuhyun dengan dingin bilang jika sungmin tak boleh sombong dan harus banyak berlatih jika ia tak mau mati.

Sejak itu sungmin rajin berlatih,seorang diri karena dia tak percaya pada siapa pun karena dia tahu dia akan mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang ditunggu tiba,pertarungan sebenarnya dimulai. Puluhan orang dari berbagai elemen telah berlari menuju gerbang kematian mereka.

Bertarung dengan para iblis dan menyegelnya hingga mereka sendiri tersegel dan tak bisa berengkarnasi.

Sungmin berusaha menghabisi iblis tanpa ampun. Ia terluka cukup parah,tapi ia terus bertarung karena ia ingin hidup. Kini tersisa empat pejuang,dan sungmin adalah satu satunya wanita.

Donghae menatap Yesung nanar. Misi terakhir mereka adalah membunuh satu sama lain agar tersisa satu orang yang bisa abadi menjaga portal hingga yang terpilih selanjtunya. Ia bimbang,apakah ego atau hati nuraninya.

Dan akhirnya ia mementingkan egonya bertarung dengan Yesung,hingga akhirnya ia yang pergi. Dan yesung hanya tersenyum miris. Sementara itu sungmin berusaha menyerang kyuhyun,namun selalu gagal.

Kyuhyun lalu berkata jika sungmin sudah berkerja keras. Ia bilang jika kyuhyun bahagia hidup di dunia ini walau sebentar. Sungmin bingung dan kaget ketika melihat kyuhyun membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kata kata terakhir darinya agar sungmin dapat terus hidup.

Sementara itu Yesung dan Sungmin kini saling berhadapan,ketika keduanya saling menyerang pria tua menghentikannya dan berkata jika sungmin telah menang.

Dan yesung juga dapat tetap hidup meski sebagai seorang paradox (seseorang yang melakukan perjalanan waktu) Yesung berteriak senang. Setidaknya ia dapat hidup.

Sungmin bertanya kenapa ia merubah peraturannya,dengan santai iamenjawab jika yesung memiliki elemen spesial yaitu waktu yang sangat jarang terlahir. Mungkin seribu tahun sekali.

Sungmin berkata jika saja kyuhyun yang mempunyainya mungkin dia yang akan selamat bersamanya.

Waktu semakin berlalu, Semua menjadi kisah yang tersembunyi yang hanya di turunkan turun temurun oleh anak cucu siwon serta Minyoung.

Yesung yang entah kemana pergi menjelajahi waktu,sementara Sungmin menjaga portal tersebut dengan berbagai identitas. Sesekali ia mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari para penjaga terdahulu.

Namun tak ada jeritan dari kyuhyun. Entah kenapa rohnya tidak tersegel disana,mungkin telah hancur atau kaisar langit tengah menyiapkan hal lain.

**.**

**END**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**


End file.
